The vehicle seat is normally equipped with a reclining mechanism for inclining a seat back forward and backward. Reclining mechanisms which include a forward tilt biasing spring, a mechanism for fixing the seat back at a desired forward or backward rotational angular position and the like are provided for implementation of a reclining function. A hinge portion of a side frame of the vehicle seat equipped with these reclining mechanisms is covered with a reclining mechanism cover in consideration of visual appearance.
A prior art in the technical field of the reclining mechanism cover is disclosed in, for example, JP-A No. 2015-85839 (Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 suggests a shield structure where the hinge portion is covered by a cover body on opposite sides of a hinge shaft of the hinge portion. An inside shield is divided to be assembled to the cover in a direction perpendicular to a width direction of the seat so as to form the inside shield. This configuration permits the inside shield and an outside shield to be positioned in face-to-face alignment to form the shield for the side frame even when space is insufficient for allowing the inside shield to be inserted in the inside of the side frame and to be moved in the width direction of the seat.